


Over Watermelon

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Boys In Love, House Cleaning, M/M, Oblivious, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sanosuke might be able to read Saitou better than anyone around, but that didn't mean he knew where exactly he stood with the cop. But a visit from Kenji who demands watermelon helps clears things up, especially when a certain individual interrupts.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Over Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nameless_Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Monster/gifts).



Reading Saitou’s moods was always a challenge for the average human being. And yet, Sanosuke of all people had managed to read the wolf, and even further, managed to worm his way into the cop’s life. They hadn’t ever discussed what they were, but Sanosuke knew a few facts. One, Saitou actually loved to cuddle in the morning before work but never would admit it, two they definitely were more than friends with benefits, and three, he totally loved the old wolf.    
  
Just would be nice if well….Saitou said it. Or hell, showed it. Sanosuke on his part tried his best to show it. And yeah, it might seem weak on his part since he was normally the loudest out of the two of them, but he couldn’t quite get over his frayed nerves. What if he confessed and Saitou realized things had gone too far and kicked him back onto the streets, only to slither back to Kenshin with his tail dragging between his legs?    
  
Sanosuke shivered uncomfortably at the thought and went back to hanging up the laundry. At least doing this was something that took little thought and Saitou was out of the house. Sighing quietly, everything seemed to fall into line only when strangely enough, he saw a head of orange hair. It wasn’t at the same length or height of Kenshin’s, so who-?    
  
“Eh-? Kenji?” Sanosuke bent down, clothes forgotten as he moved to come down eye to eye with the kid. He was what? Seven years old now? Eight?    
  
“.....” The boy didn’t utter a word, but his eyes flickered in recognition when the fist-fighter uttered his name. Kenji really did start paying attention when Sanosuke ruffled his orange hair absentmindedly.    
  
“You gonna answer kid?” Sanosuke grinned and before Kenji could run off, he lifted the boy in his arms. “Come on, speak up kiddo.”    
  
“...Mom and Dad are arguing.”    
  
“Heh, that so? That’s pretty rare for them isn’t it?” Sanosuke questioned, watching as Kenji grumbled and seemed to sink into Sanosuke’s hold. What was the kid, a mole? The thought nearly made Sanosuke chuckle, but luckily he managed to hold it in.    
  
“Mom is mad at Dad. About….something. I..I don’t know…” Kenji mumbled only to wrap his small arms around Sanosuke’s neck. “Uncle Sano?”    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“I’m hungry.”    
  
That was the last straw. Breaking into a fit of light laughter, Sanosuke’s chest vibrated with the sound of it all rumbling in his chest. This kid had to have some of his genes...had to! He was the biggest eater he knew and yet every single time Kenji ran off to Saitou’s place to track down Sanosuke, he always asked for something to nibble on. Saitou had yet to see it happen and probably had no idea either that Kenji even came by to begin with.    
  
“How about watermelon, huh? I got some fer Jime, but the cop can do without it, don’t you think?” Sanosuke asked with a grin still plastered to his face as Kenji’s mood picked up and gave an eager nod.    
  


* * *

Sitting down on the back porch, Sanosuke watched as Kenji started to bite into his own slice of watermelon. Some liquid ran down the boy’s arm, but Sanosuke was quick to act like a mother hen and wipe it away before it would soak into the boy’s clothes.    
  
“...Uncle Sano?”    
  
“Yeah?” Sanosuke pulled away to start eating his own sliced piece of watermelon.    
  
“Dad says you and...the other guy are…”    
  
“Are what?” Sanosuke’s eyebrows rose. He wasn’t worried, but he wasn’t exactly excited either to see what Kenji would say next.    
  
“Are married.”    
  
Sanosuke spat out every bit of watermelon that had been in his mouth and with a stammer, quickly tried to clean it up even as he choked and struggled to breathe properly. “W..What made your Dad say that?” Saitou and Saitou were nowhere near being married! And further yet, were two men getting married even a thing in this time of age???    
  
“Dad says people who love each other get married.” Kenji didn’t seem bothered by Sanosuke’s overreaction.    
  
“...yeah, some people I guess.” Sanosuke trailed off, unsure what else to add on to that thought. “But that’s assuming we’re in love.”    
  
“So you aren’t in love?”    
  
“.....” Sanosuke gave a strange, strained look at that, before forcing a grin and ruffled Kenji’s hair, adding even more tangles to the already messy orange strands of hair. “Enough of thinking about that, kay? Keep eating your watermelon or I might just eat it all!”    
  
Kenji glared immediately at that and returned to eating, a bit quicker this time. Sanosuke pulled his hand away finally, but he didn’t feel quite right now that he was all in his own head. How did they get like this? Did the kid have a point? Why did they even have that conversation!?    
  
“Well?” A gruff voice interrupted them both in their consumptions of watermelon and both fighter and child turned to face a stone-faced cop glancing down at them both. As they both stared like idiots, Saitou lit himself a cigarette, balancing it between his fingers as he took the first drag from it. “Are you going to answer him?”    
  
“Eh?” Sanosuke gapped at that. “Wait, what?”    
  
“The kid,” Saitou pointed with his cigarette at Kenji who seemed more interested in the fruit than their conversation above his head. “Asked a question. Answer it, ahou.”    
  
“....I….you answer it first.” Sanosuke swallowed uncomfortably as he continued to face Saitou.    
  
“What kind of childish remark is that?” Saitou looked ready to roll his eyes, but ended up not doing that.    
  
Kenji interrupted and addressed the cop. “So Dad was right?”    
  
“No. We aren’t married, but we might as well be, right ahou?” Saitou muttered, lips curling upwards almost into a smirk of amusement.    
  
“U-Uh….well….f-fuck I mean…”    
  
“Mom says it’s bad to curse.” Kenji barged in once more making Sanosuke glare.    
  
“Look, kid I-!”    
  
Saitou seized the chance to bend down to cover Sanosuke’s rambling lips with his and managed to shut the fist-fighter up with it. Even though Sanosuke seemed hesitant at first because Kenji was right there, he finally gave in and returned the welcome home kiss.    
  
“I presume that clears up things?” Saitou questioned and in turn Kenji nodded, finishing his slice. “You love each other. Dad was right then.”    
  
And hell, Sanosuke felt ready to faint right then and there when Saitou nodded curtly and turned to go back inside the house to start prepping dinner.    
  
_ Oh, god...was that...that a confession!?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to get to it, but I hope you all liked this! This was a gift for Nameless_Monster!


End file.
